Why he will love Valentine's Day
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: Sequel to 'Why she loves Valentine's Day'. A year has passed since Ryou and Anzu shared a moment of magic but neither have had the courage confessed their feelings. Will this year be different or will fate stand in the way? Hostshipping and some hints of Vexshipping. Happy Valentine's Day


_**Okay this wasn't meant to be s**__**o long, just kind of snowballed ^_^U Any way if you haven't read the prequel to this it might be a tad confusing but hopefully not too much. Happy Valentine's Day!**_

* * *

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_/Ryou speaking through mind link/_

_**/Bakura speaking through mind link/**_

* * *

A gentle breeze ruffled his snow white hair. His soft brown eyes saddened as the girl in front of him sniffled in an attempt to hold back her tears. A pang of guilt pulled at his heart for the pain he was causing her, just like it did for all the others.

"I, I understand" her voice was cracking in strained control "Thank you for taking the time to, to-" her words ended in a broken sob. She turned and fled quickly, not wanting him to see her cry. He stood and waited until she was out of sight, the crumpled note in his hand scratching against his clammy palms. He always got nervous when he'd find the letters in his locker or hidden in his desk or even that one bizarre time it was taped to his back.

No matter how many times he apologised the sting of rejection always made them cry. He hated hurting people but what else could he do? When the girl whose name he didn't even know was gone he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What did girls see in him? He wasn't strong like Jounouchi, he wasn't charismatic like Otogi and he certainly wasn't tall dark and handsome like Seto Kaiba. So why was it every February 14 he was the only one receiving so many confessions and breaking so many hearts? Slumping his shoulders Ryou Bakura crumpled the love note in his hand into his pocket and walked back around to the front of the school, all the while thinking of why he hated Valentine's Day.

It's not that he didn't see the point in it, a day of love and all that but honestly he thought it was too commercialized. Another excuse to sell over priced candies and cards, not to mention the craft paper bought to decorate the school with little love hearts and banners. 'Maybe I'm being too cynical' he thought 'I mean it's probably got its good parts'. His thoughts drifted back to last Valentine's Day; his friends making plans with their dates, him getting avalanched by the amount of chocolates and candies in his locker, buying a plastic bag to hold the small treats, then going to the park to ponder why girls liked him and then... then she appeared.

Was it luck or coincidence she'd walk through the park while he was sitting on that bench? He didn't know, frankly he didn't care; he was just happy she was there. They talked, his yami teased him and then something magical happened. Well it was magical for him at least. They kissed, twice technically but he didn't count the first one since his yami instigated it. But the second kiss was just his, his and hers to share in one all too brief moment.

Nothing came of it, much to his disappointment. There was no huge confession of love afterwards, no indication of wanting something more. They talked some more and then she left. The next day she was shy when she greeted him but by the end of the day things were back to normal. As if their kiss was nothing. As much as it hurt to consider it he just assumed she wasn't interested. 'I guess it was just one sided in the end'

_/__**Or maybe she's waiting for you to be a man and make the first move/**_ Ryou ignored his yami's words. The past year he'd been trying to get over that moment in the park and Bakura being the ass he is continually brought it up. _**/Why do you want to forget it? She wouldn't have kissed you back if she didn't feel the same. Honestly you mortals complicate even the simplest things/**_

_/What do you want me to do? Club her on the head and claim her as my woman like a caveman?/_ Ryou thought back sarcastically

_**/Sounds good to me/**_ the spirit snickered. Shaking his head in disbelieve Ryou walked into his home room just in time to hear the end of a story Jounouchi was telling.

"And so then he says, 'You think you're a big guy huh?' and I say, 'I'll show you how big I am!' and then I-"

"Please tell me this story doesn't end with you pulling down your pants" Otogi cut in with a groan.

Jou grinned from ear to ear "Nope, I pulled down his pants!" Otogi face palmed as Honda and Jou high fived. Yugi gave a nervous laugh before spotting Ryou in the door way and waving him over. "Well if it isn't Mr. Heart throb" Jou teased "How'd it go Romeo?" Ryou smiled sadly

"I don't think I've ever even talked to her before. How can you love someone without even knowing who they are?"

"So you said no?" Honda asked. Ryou nodded and Jou rolled his eyes.

"Man I don't get you. If you just said yes to one you wouldn't have to deal with anymore"

"I suppose" Ryou responded half heartedly. Yugi patted him on the shoulder

"You'll find someone Ryou" he reassured.

"Yeah" Otogi smirked "If someone like Jou can get a girlfriend it should be a synch for you" Jou took a swipe at him but he dodged easily expecting the retaliation.

"Watch it dice boy! Don't think I'll let Serenity go out with ya anymore if you keep that up"

"You can't stand in the way of love my friend" Otogi countered easily. Ryou sighed into his hand, grateful the conversation had steered away from his love life. It was then he noticed the absence of a significant part of their group and of his heart.

"Where's Anzu?" he asked Yugi. The tri coloured haired boy shrugged

"She said she was looking for someone" Jou's ears perked up at the mention of their missing female friend

"Oh yeah, she was acting really suspicious. Wouldn't even say who she was looking for" the blonde smirked "Maybe she's making a confession of her own?"

Ryou's heart clenched. Would she really do that? The thought of seeing the girl he loved on the arm of another man was heart breaking. Knowing another person was holding her, kissing her, making her smile like no one else could was like having his heart pricked with dozens of pins. Or at least that's what it felt like.

"Nah "Honda yawned "It's probably something to do with the student council. I can't see Anzu liking any of the guys in this school."

The boys murmured agreements. The bell rang for the next class and the group split up. As Ryou walked towards his chemistry class, Bakura decided to make his opinion known.

_**/So is this how you plan to get your woman? Watch her from the sidelines like a love sick puppy while some other fool takes her for himself?/**_

/_I can't stop her from loving someone else/ _Ryou retorted weakly

**/**_**Sure you can. Just give me five minutes alone with her and we'll have her wrapped around our finger/**_

_/Never going to happen and what do you mean by we?/_

_**/What? You think I'm encouraging you to pursue her because I'm worried about your happiness? Oh little light I'm shocked you think me so sentimental. Here's the deal Ryou, I want the girl but I'm stuck in your body, that's fine because you want her too and don't bother trying to deny it, so all you have to do is woo her and we'll both be happy. Well you'll be happy and I'll get something to keep me entertained but there's no need to get technical about it/**_

Ryou rolled his eyes in response. He was almost to the classroom, at least the spirit would be quiet during his lessons.

"Ryou!"

The white haired boy froze in his step. That voice; the same one that called out to him when she saw him sitting in the park last year, the same sweet voice that echoed softly in his thoughts and dreams. He turned slowly, knowing and yet a little afraid to look at her. If she did choose another to love would he be able to look at her without wanting to turn away in regret for not telling her his feelings? Would he still want to see her smile if he wasn't the one she was smiling for?

And then he was looking at her. Running towards him with her soft chocolate brown hair dancing around her angelic features, her kind eyes clear as a blue sky and her smile, her smile made his heart pound and his stomach flutter. Screw it. It didn't matter who she smiled for so long as he could see her happy. If she could be happy with another and keep smiling, he would be satisfied to wish them well.

_**/Maybe you would but I wouldn't/ **_Bakura snorted at him. Ryou didn't hear him, he was too busy staring at Anzu as she stopped in front of him, holding her stomach and gasping, taking in gulps of air.

"I finally found you" she panted out, taking a deep breath in and out, standing up straight. A thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead and her cheeks were lightly flushed "I've been looking for you all lunch"

Ryou open his mouth to respond but no words came out. He was the one she was looking for? But why? Jou's words from earlier rang in his head; _"Maybe she's making a confession of her own?" _His heart almost leapt out of his chest at the thought.

" W, Why were you looking for me?" he asked, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. She smiled seeming not to notice.

"I wanted to ask if you were free after school" she hesitated, her eyes darting to the side "There's something I wanted to ask you"

_**/Say yes idiot! /**_

"Oh, uh, sure no problem" She nodded, the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks

"Great. I'll meet you at the bench in the park, the one where we, uh, talked, last year" with that said she turned on her heel and ran down the corridor leaving a dumbstruck Ryou standing outside his chemistry class that he was already late for.

_**/Well/**_ Bakura chuckled _**/I guess we won't need a club after all /**_

* * *

The rest of the day Ryou didn't learn a thing. He just couldn't concentrate on what the teacher's were saying when his mind was racing with possibilities for why Anzu wanted to talk to him. Did she just want to talk, If so why that specific bench and why today of all days? One answer kept coming up and he kept pushing it back down. He couldn't get his hopes up, not if she wanted to talk about something completely different. Maybe she was planning a surprise for one of the others and wanted his help or maybe she was having some problems and needed a shoulder to cry on, one he would gladly give.

_**/Or maybe she's going to confess since you're too much of a coward to do it/**_ Ryou glared at his textbook, imagining Bakura standing over him with an arrogant smile.

_/ I thought we had a deal about you not bothering me during classes/_ he snapped back through the mind link

_**/Oh please, it's not like you're even listening/ **_the spirit countered _**/and there's no need to be so touchy, just relax and we'll have our dear Anzu in our arms before the day is through. I for one am looking forward to it/**_ Ryou's eyes softened sadly as the finale bell rang signalling the end of the school day.

_/It's not going to happen yami so please stop mocking me/_

_**/Hm, always the pessimist. In any case you should get going now, don't want to keep your date with destiny waiting/ **_

To Ryou's despair the park was full of couples. He had hoped that like the year before he and Anzu would be the only ones around. To make matters worse dark clouds above him threatened to ruin the pleasantly sunny weather.

'_This doesn't bode well'_ he thought as he approached the intended bench. Unfortunately it was currently occupied by a young couple kissing passionately without any regard for the world around them. Feeling like someone up there was against him he stood a few feet in front of the bench, uncomfortable with the noises the couple were drawing from each other.

The clouds above loomed menacingly, darkening the whole park with their cover. A few people left in fear of rain but most were too involved with their significant other to notice. He wondered how ridiculous he looked, a single high school student surrounded by couples young and old. To his relieve Anzu entered the park and glanced around for him.

He raised his arm and waved to her just as a single rain drop caught him on his nose. Another splashed against his shoulder and another just before his shoes. The rain drizzled for a few seconds before coming down in buckets full, startling everyone in the park and tearing them out of their own little worlds. Ryou shielded himself with his bag as Anzu ran to him with her arms above her head for shelter.

"This came out of nowhere" she shouted when she reached him, trying to be heard over the down pour.

"Yeah" he shouted back "Maybe we should talk somewhere else" She bit her lip, eyes darting to the bench before shaking her head.

"No, I have to ask you here and now" her voice shook, the rain almost drowning her out "Ryou, I need to know why you kissed me"

"What?" he asked unable to make out the last few words she said.

"You kissed me!" she shouted as loud as she could "Why?!" He shook his head, wet bangs flying with the motion

"I can't hear you!" but the rain swallowed the words before she could hear them. She shook her head and said something but he had no chance of hearing it. The elements were clearly not going to let them talk with one another. Anzu shivered, abandoning trying to cover herself and instead wrapped her arms around herself. She was soaked and he was no better.

'_There's no point standing here if we can't hear each other' _he thought sensibly but Anzu had said she could only ask him here. If he brought her somewhere else he might never know what she wanted to say. She shivered again.

Ryou made up his mind instantly and grabbed her wrist gently. She gave a desperate look back to the bench as he tugged her along with him to leave the park. Letting her shoulders fall in defeat she let him lead her to his apartment complex.

He fumbled with his keys in one hand while the other still held her wrist, irrationally afraid she might try and run back to the park if he let go. Finally he got the door open and dragged her inside after him, shutting the door with his foot. The two of them stood in his entrance way, dripping wet and panting lightly from running.

He glanced at her to see her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed. Unconsciously his gaze travelled downward to her wet uniform plastered to her body; her pink blazer was opened enough to show her white blouse was see through and her skirt was bunched up much higher on her thighs than intended. Tearing his eyes away with a blush he dropped his bag and removed his shoes and socks.

"I'll get you a towel" he mumbled hiding his red face from her view. She nodded and removed her shoes, unsure of whether she should remove her socks as well. She noticed how high her skirt had risen and quickly smoothed it out. She blushed realising her bra was visible through her blouse and wrapped her arms around herself self consciously.

Ryou returned with a towel draped over his head and another in his hand. He offered it to her and she gratefully took it. She wrapped the small white towel around her shoulders and murmured a thank you, feeling unusually shy.

"Could I use your bathroom please?" she asked quietly, embarrassed at the thought of drying herself in front of him.

"Of course" he answered indicating the correct door. She thanked him and walked to the bathroom, regretting leaving her socks on as they squelched with each step. Once more Ryou's eyes trailed where he knew they shouldn't, taking in the smooth curve of her waist and the gentle bumps of her hips, her soaked skirt showing every dip and curve of her rear.

Anzu flinched when she heard a bang, looking over her shoulder to see Ryou holding his forehead which he had just bashed against the wall to knock some sense into himself. Raising an eyebrow but saying nothing Anzu stepped in to the moderately sized bathroom and shut the door behind her. Ryou sighed and rubbed his head, his cheeks flushed.

_/Is this you're doing? /_ he asked wearily

**/**_**Yes Ryou, I made it rain so you would bring her back to your apartment./**_ Bakura answered back sarcastically _**/Idiot./**_

The white haired boy shook his head and headed into his bedroom, peeling off his soaked uniform from his body.

/_I meant making me look at Anzu like that/_ the spirit scoffed

_**/You looked without my help boy. I'm not complaining you did though. Do you think she looks even better with nothing on at all? / **_

_/You're a pervert/ _Ryou thought back in disgust

_**/I'm a man who knows what he wants./ **_Bakura countered_** /And you're a brat who won't admit he wants the same thing/**_ Ryou prepared to retort when a soft clicking noise brought him back to reality. The bathroom door creaked open a crack, Anzu's face peeking through

"Ryou?" she called "Do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

"Oh yes, just give me a minute" Quickly he opened his drawers and searched for something to fit Anzu's smaller frame.

Anzu sighed silently, listening to the sound of Ryou shuffling through his clothes in the other room. What a mess this was. It wasn't supposed to go like this at all. He was going to meet her at the bench and she would ask the question that had been plaguing her thoughts this past year. It had to be today, any other day wouldn't feel right. Her heart had soared when he kissed her that day. It felt so right, so wonderfully right and she wanted nothing more than to be with him from then on. But he never gave any indication he wanted something more. He was the man after all; it was common practice for him to make the first move. And so she waited and waited and waited but he just acted like their kiss never happened.

'_I guess I was the only one that felt sparks go off'_ she thought miserably. Time and time again she wanted to ask him how he felt about her but fear of losing his friendship and rejection kept her lips sealed. Finally she got sick of mulling over her feelings for the sweet Brit boy and decided she would ask him for the truth. She needed to ask him at the bench because she feared she'd lose her nerve anywhere else. She wanted it to be special, to mean something. But life isn't always so kind and now she wasn't sure she even wanted to know his answer any more.

Ryou appeared from his room with a bundle of clothes in his arm and Anzu's cheeks tinged pink. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his smooth lean chest bare for her to see.

"I hope they fit" he said handing her the bundle through the crack. For the barest moment he glimpsed the top of her breasts before she shut the door once more. He stood there blushing, staring straight ahead before shaking his head at his own actions. _'What is wrong with me?'_ he thought in disbelieve.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered in disbelieve. She had seen guys without their shirts on before without feeling anything but this was different. Seeing Ryou's smooth bare chest made her want to reach out and touch him, feel that pale skin against her own, kiss hi- she shook her head frantically. "Bad Anzu" she scolded quietly "Get your mind out of the gutter" She quickly pulled on the clothes he gave her, some old blue pyjama bottoms and a plain black t-shirt that was a little too big.

When she stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed she cautiously stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ryou emerged from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of tea.

To Anzu's relief he was now wearing a shirt. He handed her one of the mugs and sat down beside her, careful not to sit too close. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment both lost in their own thoughts.

Subtly Ryou glanced at her, his clothes were certainly big enough to cover her and stop him from seeing anything he shouldn't, but then again he couldn't help but think she looked cute in the baggy black material.

"So" he began, putting his mug on the coffee table "What did you want to ask me?" Anzu bit her lip, expecting the question but unsure if she could answer. She sipped her tea and considered her answer. Delicately she placed the mug on the table, turning to face him. She'd say it, she had to know the truth.

"I wanted to ask you" she hesitated, his soft brown eyes staring into her own "about... never mind" she turned away _'I'm such a coward'. _Ryou frowned, feeling his heart deflate.

"Oh. Alright then" he mumbled. _'I guess I'll never know'_

_**/That is a bloody enough! /**_ Ryou flinched at the volume of his yami's voice _**/If you're not going to say it, I will/**_

_/What?! No! / _

But already he could feel the spirit taking over. It was the same as last year when the spirit stole the first kiss. He wasn't going to let it happen this time! Ryou clutched his head, trying to force Bakura back but the ancient spirit wasn't making it easy for him.

_**/Face it Ryou, you'll never be able to tell her the truth/**_

_/That's not true!/ _

_**/Prove it! /**_

"Ryou! What's wrong?!" Anzu cried, eyes widening in shock at the pained expression on his face. He didn't hear her, concentrating everything on holding back the spirit. She grabbed his shoulders turning him to her "Ry-"

His lips pressed against hers desperately, cutting off her words. Her eyes widened further before slowly sliding shut, relaxing and leaning into him. He moved, slipping one hand to hold her waist while the other gently cradled the side of her face. She gasped, feeling his tongue brush against her lips seeking entrance. She shyly complied, moaning softly as he stroked her own tongue in passing.

Her hands grew restless, one fisting the fabric of his shirt while the other buried itself in his snowy hair. Air became a necessity, forcing her to pull back and break the kiss, both panting for air. Gently he pulled her back to him for another kiss. She gladly complied, feeling a boldness come over her as she tried moving her tongue as he had his, tasting the inside of his mouth. He moaned into her mouth and she tingled with pride for drawing the sound from him.

Slowly he leaned back, lying down with her on top of him, their lips still connected. His hand drifted up her back sending jolts up her spine, making her gasp at the pleasant sensation until he brought it to the other side of her face. Finally he broke the kiss, holding her face away from him.

"I, I love you" he panted, his eyes slipping open half way "I love you Anzu" Her own eyes opened to a lidded gaze, dazed and clouded in pleasure.

"What?" she asked, praying she didn't mishear him.

"I love you" he repeated "I've loved you for so long, even before last year" She blinked eyes clearing

"Then why didn't you say anything after before?"

"I thought you didn't feel the same"

"What?!" she exclaimed "What made you think that?" He rubbed his thumb over her cheek soothingly.

"You never said anything" he explained "I thought if you wanted something more you'd say so." She stared at him shocked. With a sigh he shut his eyes once more "I'm sorry for forcing this on you, you don't have to-"

"You idiot!" she cried, making him snap his eyes open in surprise "I was waiting for you to make the first move" Now it was Ryou's turn to stare in shock. Bakura's laughter filled his head.

_**/Hate to say I told you so but, no, actually I'm ecstatic to say I told you so! /**_

Ryou didn't hear him, still trying to wrap his mind around what Anzu had just said.

"S ,So you...?"

"I love you too Ryou" she blushed crimson; she couldn't believe she finally said it. Ryou stared at her wide eyed making her blush even harder. Suddenly he threw his back and started laughing. She gaped at him her blush turning to one of anger "And just what is funny about that?"

"No" he laughed "It's not that. I just can't believe we both spent a whole year waiting for the other to say something" he covered his mouth to muffle his chuckles "It's so ridiculous"

Anzu felt herself smiling. "Yeah" she giggled "It is pretty silly"

With a happy sigh Ryou dropped his hand and smiled up at her. She smiled back down at him, slowly leaning down till the tips of their noses touched

"Happy Valentine's Day Ryou-koi" she whispered. Their lips brushed softly

"Happy Valentine's Day Anzu-koi" he replied. Sealing their lips together in a searing kiss

In his soul room Bakura rolled his eyes _**/You're welcome by the way/**_

* * *

_**Well that took ages. Hope you liked it **_


End file.
